The Chance I'm taking
by punkin5700
Summary: Emily is the new girl in town, Hanna can't help but notice her. Emily doesn't like to be stuck in closets. What will Hanna have to do to show Emily that she deserves her love? Read to find out! Hannily duh! Lol read and review, tell me what you think!
1. Chapter 1

HEY LOVES so this is what I've been working on this week. Read & Review give me feedback on what you want in this story and tips. Anyway thanks enjoy! And yes another Hannily story lol :) ! Emily is new and town and Hanna can't help to notice her! I do not own any of the characters and etc. in this story.

**NO POV**

It was just another day at rosewood high Aria Montgomery and Spencer Hastings were best friends with the schools bad ass Hanna Marin. Hanna wasn't a bad ass who bullied people or smoked weed behind the school. She hated bullies because in middle school she was bullied about her weight. She didn't smoke because she tried it once and it was horrible. Aria and Spencer used to get bullied by the Queens of Bullies Paige McCullers and Mona Vanderwal but that stopped when Hanna got involved. Let's just say Hanna wasn't to happy and did some damage. Rosewood would rarely have new people in town let alone the school but today they will. The Fields family were moving in town and Emily Fields would be going to Rosewood High.

* * *

><p><strong>Hanna's POV<strong>

I'm sitting in this boring ass class. Listening to my dumb ass teacher telling us to read page 241. I hate him he is just a horrible teacher who doesn't even teach us but just tell us to read and expects us to make A's on the tests he gives. I check my phone to look at the time. Jus then the door opened and exposed a beautiful, tan-skinned and dark-haired girl walked in. She must be new because I haven't seen a girl look as good as her. When I say beautiful I mean it and she is a little tall. I haven't really been openly gay but Spencer and Aria know that I like girls I just never had a real girlfriend before.

" You must be the new student. What's your name?" Mr. Owens asked.

"Emily, Emily Fields." she said. _That name suits her, a pretty name for a pretty girl._

" Class, this is Emily she is she is new so treat her kindly. You can have a seat next to Hanna." he said. This might be the only time in my life I'm thankful for him since Emily is going to be sitting next to me and is my partner when we do a project or something.

" Umm who is that?" she asked looking around the room. I raised my hand and said with a slight smile and said "I'm Hanna."

" Ms. Fields please take your seat next to Ms. Marin." Mr. Owens said. She walked up to the table I pulled the chair out for her.

" Hey you must be Hanna." she said with a giggle. _Gosh she is so cute._

" Yea you must be Emily, nice to meet you." I said sticking out my hand and did my signature Hanna Marin smile that works on anyone if I do say myself.

" Nice to meet you too, you have really pretty eyes." Emily said shaking my hand and smiled.

"Thanks, you have a really pretty smile." I said putting emphasis on 'really' and she blushed.

" Emily I know you are new here but Hanna you know the rules no talking." Mr. Owens said

" Yeah okay, you can go back to doing ...oh yeah nothing." I said rolling my eyes pissed off. I've been told I have a temper and can be very disrespectful.

" Ms. Marin I will not be disrespected do you want to have another parent conference." he threatened.

"No." I said crossing my arms and pulled out my phone and texted Spencer and Aria something and put it back in my jacket pocket.

" Now be quite please." He said I smiled and nodded then he turned around I flicked him off and a couple of kids laughed. I looked over at Emily who was smiling at me. She ripped out a sheet of paper out of her notebook wrote something on it and passed it to me.

_" Hey he never said that we couldn't pass notes and thanks for the compliment." _I looked up and smiled at her.

_" No problem. Do you have lunch this period?"_ I wrote back and passed it.

_" Yea I do. Why?" _she wrote.

_" I wanted to see if you wanted to have lunch with my friends and I." _I wrote.

_" That would be great, I really don't know anybody here." _Emily wrote.

_" Well I would like to get to know you... what's your favorite color? LOL" _I wrote.

_" Blue. What's yours?" _She wrote.

_" Black... so what do you like to do outside of school?" _I asked.

_" I can tell I like your leather jacket. Umm I really don't know. What's to do around here?" _She asked

_" Thanks. There is The Grille, the movies, ice and roller skating rink, The YMCA, the arcade and The Beach but it's not in rosewood. These are just some places that my friends and I go to and we have sleep overs almost every weekend." _I wrote.

_" All of that sounds really fun especially the Beach and the movies."_ she wrote back quickly.

_" Yea maybe I could take you to one of these places sometime that's if you want to." _I wrote back.

_" Oh are you asking me on a date already? _she wrote smiling.

_" That depends on what you want to do with the offer." _I flirted.

_" I barely know you Hanna Marin." _she wrote and winked at me.

_" But you can get to know me let's hang out just as friends." _I wrote. I know I sound super desperate right now.

_" You don't give up do you?" _she asked.

_"No, I fight for what I want. So what is your answer? Check yes or no." _I wrote and drew the little check boxes beside yes and no like a little kid.

_" So you want me? I guess you'll have to fight for me then." _I saw that she drew a maybe box and checked it.

I looked at her in disbelief this girl is playing hard to get. I guess this is a game when she has the bone and I'm the dog, this is a game I'm willing to play because I don't even know the girl but I just feel like we could have this strong connection. I guess I was staring a little to long because she gave me a weird look and laughed. The bell was about to ring for lunch I pack my bag. I leaned over to Emily's ear and whispered " Just follow me when the bell rings." I smiled at her she blushed and nodded yes. The bell rung she followed me to my locker and a beer can fell out she looked at me with curiosity.

" This is from months ago." I laughed and threw it in the trash.

" You drink during school?" she asked shocked

" Nah I used to though. I used to go up on the roof during class to clear my head and drink." I told her closing my locker and leaning on it

" Why did you need to clear your head?" she asked worriedly.

" I really don't want to talk about it that's in the pass but I'll tell you one day." I said walking towards the lunch room.

" Oh you're a bad girl skipping class and drinking on the roof." she said I covered her mouth with my hand because she said that a little loud.

" Well what can I say and are you trying to get me busted. I'm going to tell you my secret spots around the school I have never told anyone so you have to keep quite." I let my hand fall from her mouth but my hand kinda brushed against her lips and they were super soft and looked so kissable.

" Okay." she nodded for me to go on.

" The roof is the main one I go to but there is a spot behind the gym's bleachers and finally the janitor's closet on the second floor." I told her.

" Cool why do you go there, to make out with people." She asked. _I would really like to take her to one of the three places and do just that._

_" _Maybe. I'll take you there someday." I said wiggling my eyebrows.

" You're cute I'll give you that but your so stubborn." She laughed. _She called me cute, oh yeah rail her in baby._

" How can we be friends when you're the one flirting with me?" I asked even though I was the one who was flirting.

" What you're the one who is coming onto me." she defended herself.

" I know just kidding." I said and locked our fingers together and pulled her in cafeteria.

* * *

><p><strong>Emily's POV<strong>

I'm starting to enjoy the thought of moving here because at first I didn't want to move at all. The school staff I have met and very nice and helpful. This girl named Hanna is a little too nice, she likes me. I was openly gay at my old school I plan to keep it that way I am more than okay with who I am than when I first came out. I don't think Hanna is out but she definitely likes me. Hanna is a lot of things like mysterious if you take one look at her you just get drawn in and want to know about her she is very sassy with a little temper and she is cute. I'd be lieing if I said that I didn't like her, I just want to get to know her. For all I know she could be a killer or a rapist but I highly doubt that though. Maybe just maybe we could be an item one day. After going through the lunch line getting our food I followed Hanna to a round table.

" Hey where are your friends?" I asked

" I have no idea I was texting them earlier about you and that you were having lunch with us." she said checking her phone.

" What did you say about me?" I asked trying to peek at her phone.

" Don't worry about it." she said smiling at me. Just then Hanna's friends walked up with their lunch.

" Hey Han, is this the girl you were talking about?" The shorter girl asked winking at Hanna.

" Yea she is even prettier than you described her." The tall girl looked at Hanna then at me.

" You think I'm pretty?" I asked looking at Hanna and blushed.

" Yea gorgeous actually. Anyway Emily this is Aria and Spencer my best friends since forever." she said smiling brightly at the two.

" Nice to meet you." I said to them and grinned.

" You too, I've heard a lot about you. Ow Hanna what was that for." Aria was saying but she got kicked by Hanna from underneath the table.

" So Emily what are your classes?" Spencer asked trying to move on from the kicking situation.

" Oh I have math first, then history with Hanna, after that English and then Chemistry." I said.

" Cool you have English with all of us but have chem with Spencer and Aria." Hanna said.

" So after this we go to English?" I asked.

" Yea and there is an empty seat right in front of Hanna." Aria said looking a Hanna who giggled and rolled her eyes.

" Emily where did you move her from?" Spencer asked.

" New York." I answered back.

" And you move to rosewood? New York is so much better." Spencer said honestly.

" Well my dad is in the army and we got stationed here plus it's a small town." I explained.

" Cool did you have a boyfriend back in New York?" Aria asked

" I had a girlfriend but I broke up with her weeks before I moved." I told her.

" Why did you guys break up?" Aria asked curious.

" she cheated." I said then taking a sip of my milk it didn't matter to me anymore I was over her.

" Sorry to hear that, she must not have been very bright to let you go." Hanna said looking right at me.

" Down girl." Aria said to Hanna.

" What do you mean?" she asked still looking at me.

" Hanna look at yourself you're practically drooling over Emily it's her first day chill." Spencer said.

" No I'm not and I am chill." she said

" It's okay Hanna to have a crush on the new girl." I told her patting shoulder and smiled.

" I don't have a crush on you." Hanna said trying to play cool.

" Hanna are you kidding me just like 30 seconds ago you were staring a Emily like you wanted to shove your tongue down her throat." Aria said laughing and Spencer and I joined.

" Okay stop what is this pick on Hanna day?" She asked blushing.

" Wow Hanna so you don't like me?" I asked pretending to be hurt.

" No I do like you Emily a lot actually." Hanna said.

" So you do have a crush on her." Spencer stated.

" No I don't I just like her." Hanna said.

" That's bullshit." Spencer said.

" Excuse me?" Hanna asked.

" I'm sorry did you know that if you have a crush one someone you also like them too." Aria explained sarcastically.

" Look Hanna her did ask me out already but just as friends so we suggested we get to know each other first." I explained to the duo.

" Hanna I know you're straight forward but you asked the new girl out and got rejected ouch." Spencer said and Aria said she was thinking the same thing then they started laughing.

" The bell is about to ring." Spencer said still giggling and went to throw her stuff away. Just as she said the bell rung and the rest of us threw our stuff away. We headed to English class I was about to walk in but Hanna stopped me.

"Hey do you need a ride after school?" Hanna asked putting her hands in her jean pockets. _She is so cute when she is nervous.__  
><em>

" Why for you can start stalking me?" I answered with a question teasing her.

" No I um never mind." she stuttered and began to walk in the classroom but I pulled her back.

" I was just kidding, I would love that." I said smiling at her.

" Cool so I'll wait for you outside your chem class." She said and flashed her perfect smile and cute dimples.

" Okay but let's get to this class first." I said dragging her in the class.

* * *

><p><strong>Aria's POV<strong>

Looks like we have a new member in our gang. I think Emily is nice and pretty. Apparently Hanna thinks she is gorgeous, it's so funny to watch Hanna make a fool out of her self especially when she is flirting. Hanna hasn't been in a relationship with a girl before. She has been gay for like a couple of months now but has never told anyone but Spencer and I. I guess she is ready to come out the closet when she finds the right girl and it looks like that girl is Emily. I could see it now that would totally make a cute couple. We are in English class which I like because of my hot boyfriend/teacher I know it's crazy but don't judge I'm really happy for once. I look over to my left where Emily is sitting and she is paying attention in class unlike Hanna who is just staring at the back of Emily's head. Wtf, who does that? Hanna is weird she cracks me up she must really like this girl.

I turned around to look at Spencer who is sitting behind me and I nodded over in Hanna's direction for Spencer could take a look at our odd friend she looked back at me and smiled because of the way Hanna was acting. Hanna is the best person to be friends with I know she doesn't look or seem like it but she is really nice, sweet and protective over the people she cares about. Like when Spencer and I were getting bullied by Paige and Mona one day they were picking on us when no one was around then Hanna showed up and we put the smack down on those bitches. It was so fun to finally let our anger out on them but we stopped and Hanna kept on going but we stopped her because we didn't want her to kill them. After that a teacher saw the whole ass whooping and we all had detention for a week but after that they didn't mess with us ever again. I'm very thankful for Hanna Marin.

* * *

><p><strong>Spencer's POV<strong>

English class is going to get a whole lot better now that Aria and I can tease Hanna on how she watches Emily's head like a movie is playing. Emily seems nice to hang with. I can tell Hanna really likes Emily just the way she acts. Hanna is going to get a soft spot for Emily and I don't want Hanna to get hurt so I hope this Emily girl is not one of those girls who gets what they want and leave. Emily doesn't seem like that type of girl Hanna kind of does but I know Hanna wouldn't have sex then treat someone like crap. If they do go out and fall in love that would be like a story. You know a girl moves to a small town and meets another girl and bam in love that's the whole ideal but instead of a girl it's a boy but not in this case. I think it's nice to see Hanna happy and not drinking like she used to when she was in a bad place a couple of months ago. If they do go out that would be amazing Hanna could come out and finally be her the way she wants to be plus they would make an adorable couple if you ask me. I just hope that no one gets hurt and they don't break up or something if they do go out. I hope Hanna could open up and let someone love her instead of building a wall and act like a bad ass.

Life is going great for me. My smoking hot boyfriend Toby is amazing and I love him to death but sadly he is out-of-town for the week. The family life is not for me don't get me wrong I love my parents and sister but they just like to be all in my business. My sister Melissa and I aren't really the closest sisters she hates me because apparently I ruin everything she has. It's not my fault that her boyfriends always kiss me. Maybe if she wasn't a bitch sometimes she would keep her men in her love life. To be honest I really don't like her either. That doesn't matter because I have real sister Aria and Hanna. I love those two so much I don't know what I would do with out them. I hope I could have a good friendship with this Emily girl I would love another sister.

* * *

><p><strong>Emily's POV <strong>

I was in Chemistry with Aria Spencer they seem really nice and are hilarious. I love how they pick on Hanna liking me it's so cute when she blushes you can tell she doesn't like to be soft. I wonder why she use to drink at school to clear her mind. What did she have to forget about? I hope she is okay now I shouldn't push her to tell me plus she told me she would tell me one day. I like Hanna a lot I love the edgy look she has going on. Her personality is the best she is nice, funny, flirtatious, a bad ass and is super cute. I love here pretty baby blue and radiate smile that lights up the room. I want this class to hurry up so I can see her. Look at me I have to stay calm and focused on the lab we are doing.

" Earth to Emily." Spencer said waving her hand in my face.

" Huh what did you say." I asked.

" she asked if you could pass her the Peroxide." Aria told me.

" Oh sorry I spaced out." I told them and handed Spencer the Peroxide for she could mix it in with the Phosphate.

" Yea we can tell, does this have to do with Hanna?" Spencer asked me smiling.

"Maybe." I said looing down and blushing.

" Ooh you've got it bad." Aria told me and giggling and Spencer joined her.

" Got what?" I asked confused.

" The cute puppy love face anybody gets when they like someone." Aria explained.

" Is it that clear to see?" I asked.

" Yes but just so you know Hanna has got it way worst than you." Spencer told me.

" Why don't you just go out with Hanna? Clearly you both like each other a lot." Aria said.

" I do want to go out with her but..." I trailed off but got interrupted.

" But what? You don't have nothing to lose, Hanna is sweet even though she doesn't look like it." Spencer told me.

" Has Hanna been out of the closet to the whole school?" I asked them.

" Well no but she has told us that she is gay." Aria told me.

" Exactly I don't want to be her little secret I have struggled with my sexuality I don't want to go through with that again with somebody else." I explained to them.

" But Hanna knows who she is and what she wants already she just hasn't told anybody other than us." Spencer told me.

" Hanna told me that she fights for what she wants so she'll have to just that to be with me. I don't want to push her to come out but she has to come out to be with me. If she can prove that she is that bad ass that doesn't care what anybody thinks of her then we could be together and I want to be with her because I really like her." I told them.

" That makes sense I can see why you said no when she asked you out. Well you didn't say no but you now what I mean.

" That is so true. What if Hanna asked you out in front of the whole school with roses and a band playing?" Spencer asked

" It would definitely make me say yes and my heart would melt. I'd be so happy if she did do that it would be lie a fairy tale." I said imaging the scene in my mind.

" That would be so cute I could see it now can't you Spence." Aria squealed.

" Totally!" Spencer said cleaning up the lab and packed up her things getting ready to leave and Aria quickly followed suit.

" It's time to go already?" I asked excitedly.

" Why are you so excited is mommy cooking your favorite meal and asked you to be home early?" Aria asked teasing me.

" No Hanna is giving me a ride after school no big deal." I said trying to act like it was not a big deal but on the inside I was screaming.

" Ooh have fun now." Spencer said as the bell rung and they headed down the hall.

" Bye Emily." Aria said turning around.

"Bye see you guys soon." I told them. I headed to my locker to put all of my things away. Everyone must have been very eager to get home because the hallways were empty. Wasn't Hanna supposed to be the one who is waiting on me not the other way around. I sighed and closed my locker door and there stood a short girl she scared the crap out of me.

" Hey you must be the new girl." she said

" Yea I'm Emily, who are you?" I asked with my pulse still beating fast.

" I'm Mona and that is Paige ." She pointed behind me at an average height brunette.

" Well it's nice to meet you." I said grabbing my bag and tried to walk off but the Paige girl grabbed me.

" Where you going Emily?" Paige asked and pushed me against my locker.

" Look my mom wants me home early so I have to get going." I said trying once again to leave but got stopped by Mona.

" Hold on a second we just want to talk." Mona said.

" Do you have any money?" Paige asked.

" No not on me." I lied to them.

" Come you have to have something." Mona said looking at me.

" No I don't have any." I lied once again.

" Check her bag." Paige told Mona.

" Help! Stop it." I yelled but my mouth was covered by Paige's Hand. I can't believe I'm being robbed on my first day of school this is worst then New York.

" Look what I found." Mona said holding up forty dollars that she got from my wallet.

" You shouldn't have lied to us now you're going to have to pay." Paige said.

" Pay for what you already have the money so take it and leave." I said trying to wiggle out of the trap they had me in but they locked me against the lockers.

" No can do honey." Mona said getting ready to hit me I had no choice but to close my eyes and take the hit but then I heard a familiar voice.

" I suggest you do what she told you to do." I open my eyes to see Hanna standing there with her fists bawled and jaw clenched.

" Scram Hanna we're doing business here." Mona said putting down her fist and faced Hanna.

" I can't do that you see Emily here is a friend of mine so I wouldn't let you guys hurt her." Hanna said walking up to them and they let go of me and had the full attention on Hanna. I was so glad she came because I really didn't want to get beat up.

" What are you asking for a beating to Marin?" Paige asked getting in to Hanna's face.

Hanna winked at me before she leaned into Paige's ear and whispered "Maybe" in her ear. Paige pushed Hanna away from her and Hanna pushed her back. Mona punched Hanna in the face that was when she really got pissed. Hanna punched Mona right in her nose and she quickly fell to the floor holding her bleeding nose. Paige kneeled down next to Mona then looked at Hanna and swung at her but Hanna caught her arm and put her in an arm lock and pushed her up against the wall you now like how the police arrest people. Some how Paige managed to wiggle out of the hold and pushed Hanna against the wall and tried to punch her but Hanna ducked and Paige punched the wall instead and she yelped in Paige. Hanna took this as an opportunity to trip her to the ground and straddle her and punched her twice and Paige was knocked out cooled. I was just standing there like I was watch a fight film mouth open and everything.

" Hanna are you okay?" I asked looking at her bleeding lip and now bruising jaw. She picked up my money and bag and handed it to me.

" Yeah I just got to spite this blood out and I need an Icepack, Mona has a mean right hook." she said holding her jaw.

" Thank you for what you did I'm sorry you got hurt." I said wrapping my arms around her neck and hugging her tight she slipped her arms around my waist doing the same thing.

" No problem. I wasn't going to let them hurt you. Let's get you home." she said trying to smile at me still with blood in her mouth.

" When we get to my house I'll get you an Icepack and you can stay for a little while." I told.

" Sounds fun lead the way." she let me go first like a gentleman but I'm pretty sure she wanted to look at my ass.

We got in her car and drove off.

So how is it? Personal I think it some of my best work I'm doing this story because I like the stories when Hanna or Emily is new in town. Anyway read and review give me some tips or what you want in the story. LOVE you guys thanks!


	2. It Was Totally Worth It

This** is a story guys. I'll try to update as quick as I can with both of my stories. If they aren't updated within a week it's either because of school plus me being too tired and lazy or just having a hard time writing. If I have a hard time writing I'll ask you guys what you want to see in my stories. You can either drop a review or PM me what you and I'll see what I can do with your ideas. Anyway thanks. Please leave a review LOVES! Love you guys! Oh and sorry if there are any mistakes.****  
><strong>

**Hanna's POV**

I can't believe Mona and Paige had the nerve to take Emily's money then tried to beat her up. I mean who are they walking around messing with people? Who would do that to someone on there first day? Someone so kind, funny and beautiful? It makes me mad, people who bully other people. To me everybody should be treated the same, gosh people are so rude teasing people on how they look or what they wear. I had that issue in middle school, I always got picked on because of my weight but all of that stopped after my dad left my mother and I. I told my self after the countless nights of crying that I wouldn't let myself or anyone else get hurt emotionally or physically. I started working out and eating right as I got stronger the braver I got. Spencer and Aria got picked on too back then but only after I wasn't the star of the Hefty Hanna show. When Mona and Paige picked on them one day I caught them in the act . I just couldn't stand there and want my friends get picked on so I stood up and let's just say it wasn't pretty. I'm going to make sure Emily doesn't go through what we did.

Speaking of Emily I'm on the way to her house right now. I got hurt and it hurts like crazy but I can't be a wimp around Emily. She tells me the directions to her house it was a nice place. It wasn't that far from my house because I pass this road every time I go to school. I was admiring her home until she interrupted my thoughts.

" Come on let's get inside." Emily said nodded her head to her house. We reached the door,she got her keys out and opened the door. I thought the outside of the house was nice the inside was even better and smelled incredible.

" Wow you got a nice place here." I said walking around a little then stopped to look at Emily she was just smiling.

" Thanks, do you want me to hang your jacket up?" She asked I nodded and took of my leather jacket.

" Thanks, so how about that ice pack?" I asked holding my jaw, I seriously can not take this pain any longer.

" Oh sorry go to the bathroom and I'll be right there." Emily told me and started walking into the kitchen but I stopped her.

" Emily wait, I don't exactly know where that is." I laughed a little but quickly stopped because of my jaw which hurt.

" Sorry it's two doors to the right." she grinned and walked into the kitchen.

" Alright I'll be in there." I said walking towards the bathroom and suddenly got nervous. I'm in Emily's house right now alone just her and I. When I got to the bathroom I looked in the mirror and my face I had a very noticeable reddish-purple bruise on the right side of my face. Damn it really hurts. I rinse the blood that was still in my mouth and rinsed my face. I dried off my face then sat on the sink and waited for Emily to arrive.

" Hey sorry it took so long." She rushed in with the ice pack and a white cloth.

" You know for someone so kind you do say sorry a lot." I looked at her and our eyes met she blushed and looked away.

" That's only because I feel bad about you getting hurt because of me." She looked down I placed my hand on her chin and lifted it back up.

" It fine seriously, if I had to do it again I'd do it in a heartbeat." I said letting go of her chin smiling and received a gorgeous smile for her.

" You don't even know me that well. You don't have to do anything for me." She said and blushed a little.

" Well first of all if you had gotten beaten up it would have been my fault because I wasn't by your class door I was in the bathroom. Secondly I know Mona and Paige, how they work and I didn't want to see you beautiful face get messed up. Lastly I wanted to so don't feel bad for my actions, I knew what I was getting myself into. Also as cliche as it sounds I feel like I've known you my whole life." I explained to her she smiled at me while blushing way more than before.

" Thanks and the feeling is mutual." Emily said still blushing.

" You're cute. Did you know that?" I told her and I smiled widely she was about to say something until I yelped in pain.

" Ouch." I said once again holding my jaw.

" Here let me see." she swatted my hand away and I turned away so she could get a good look at the bruise. " Oh you big baby." she said laughing and patted my thigh.

" Are you kidding me? Look at this damn thing on my face." I said a little loudly pointing to my face.

" I was just kidding, I was seeing if you would act like a total bad ass in front of me guess not." Emily said with a slight shrug. _Oh she is good._

" You're clever, but you don't feel my pain." I told her.

" Don't worry about I'll take good care of you." she said trying to put the ice pack on my face but I grabbed her arm to stop her.

" I can do it myself." I said but not rudely and trying to take the ice pack away from her.

" Come on just let me do this one thing for you since you helped me out today." Emily said grabbing my face.

" Help? I saved your ass." I giggled a little and opened my legs a little so she could stand in between them.

" Whatever." She smiled and put the ice pack on my face with the cloth wrapped around it. She put it on my face completely focused on my bruise. I focused on her gorgeous face taking in every detail the way her eyebrows frown when she focuses. She looks at me probably knowing that I was staring at her we just stayed like this for a while. We are so close, so close that I can lean in and kiss her if I wanted to. That was it I did want to kiss her so I slowly leaned in and took her hand that held the ice pack and set it down I caressed her cheek. I leaned in closer I felt her breath on my lips we both closed our eyes just as our lips were about to touch her door bell rings. She jumps back and heads out the bathroom in a hurry. I follow after just as quick as she left but she got to the door first and opened it there was standing there will a small women who looked a lot like Emily, she had tons of grocery bags in hand.

" Could I have a little help?" She asked and Emily rushed and grabbed half of the bags and I followed in suit grabbing the rest. We got in the kitchen I set the bags on the counter and sat down I was in a really awkward situation with Emily and now her mom is here and totally cock-blocked my kiss with Emily. " Not to be rude or anything but who are you?" She asked pointing at me.

" Oh sorry I'm Hanna Marin a friend of your daughter." I answered standing up to shake her hand.

" Nice to meet you. You can call me Pam, I have a second question for you. What happened to your face dear?" She asked shaking my hand.

" Mom she uhh kind of got in a fight because of me." Emily answered.

" I don't understand." Pam said with a confused expression on her face.

" Well Pam a couple of girls were messing with Emily and I took care of it but one of the hit me in my face." I explained.

" That was very nice of you, Thank you Hanna for sticking up for Emily it's only her first day. Can you do me a favor and look out for her?" Pam asked me.

" It's no problem, I would do anything for her." I answered honestly looking over at Emily.

" Now when she said friend did she mean girlfriend?" Pam asked Emily with a raise eyebrow and smirk.

" No Mom she is just a friend." Emily answered quickly.

" For now." I said after her and winked at Pam.

" Whatever Hanna in yours dreams." Emily blushed and giggled.

" Well they say dreams come true." I said with a slight smile gazing at Emily.

" Wow that's sweet. I think she is a keeper Emily." Pam said smiling at her flustered daughter.

" It's getting late I think you should go now." Emily said looking at the time clearly embarrassed.

" Do you have to? You can stay for dinner if you like?" Pam asked me.

" Yea you could stay for dinner or she could get going. I'm sure your mom is worried about you." Emily said gently pushing me towards the door. I think Emily wants to leave because she is scared we almost kissed. Emily can't get rid of me that easily, so I took out my phone and pretended to text.

" Umm I'll text my mom and see if I can." I said I know she would let me even if I didn't ask. " Yea I can stay." I finally said.

" Great I'll get it ready and Emily that is not the way you treat your guest." Pam said.

" No, mom." Emily said as we walked in the living room. We sat down on the couch. " She likes you." Emily said to me as she turned on the TV.

" That's great I didn't know I was under parent interview. Why did you want me to leave?" I tease her but wanted a real answer.

" Umm listen what didn't happen before my mom came can't happen ." She said nervously fiddling with her hands. _  
><em>

" Wait what? That didn't make any sense to me." I said clearly confused as I frowned my eyebrows.

" The almost kiss Hanna, it can't happen again unless..." Emily was saying before I cut her off.

" Why? I thought we kind of had this thing going on." I said hurt she looked at me and smiled at me. _Why is she smiling? Does she even care about my feelings? Speaking of feelings she doesn't even feel the same way as I do. Way to go Hanna, you fell for someone who doesn't even like you._

" Hanna that is not at all what I was going to say, you didn't let me finish." Emily said sitting closer to me and put her hand on top of mine and squeezed it.

" Well then what were you going so say?" I asked shifting my body so I could face her.

" Don't get me wrong I like you Hanna, but if you asked my to be your girlfriend right now I would say no." She told me which confused me even more.

" Why? I don't get it." I asked so unsure of what was coming out of her mouth. I was happy she likes me but she doesn't want to be my girlfriend. What the hell?

" Hanna I can tell you have no idea what I'm talking about so I'm going to be straight forward with you." Emily said like she was about to say something very important.

" You're right, I'm all ears." I said looking down she still had her hand on mine and I smile a little then met her eyes.

" I can't be with you unless you are true to yourself, until you are okay with who you are." Emily said.

" Are you talking about me being gay? If you are I'm am more than okay with myself." I smiled.

" That's good but that is only half of what I'm saying. Look I don't like to be stuck in closets Hanna. I need to know you are okay with coming out and when you do what people will say. Plus this is my first day at school and meeting you." Emily said very serious. I laughed and she pulled her hand away from mine then I stopped and got serious.

" Emily there is no need to worry, I don't care what people will say about me or us. If we were to be together shouldn't it just be about us and nobody else. I know it's your first day and all but I just never felt this way about anyone before let alone someone I just met. It's crazy it's like you are a magnet pulling me along with, making me want to know more about you." I rambled on I looked at her and she was smiling. " I've said to much I should just stop talking before I scare you away." I said giggling. I usually never talk about how I feel but I guess Emily has me spilling the out from left to right.

" No it's okay. Yeah you're right, I'm glad you said that now you can prove it to me." She smirked and leaned back on the couch getting comfortable.

" How can I prove it? What do you want me to do ask you out in front of the whole school." I laughed so hard then I turn to look at her and she wasn't laughing.

" Yes, that would be nice." She said smiling widely.

" S-so you want m-me to ask you out in front of the w-whole school?" I asked rubbing the back of my neck nervously.

" I would really love that." She said wiggling her eyebrows. I really want Emily to be my girlfriend so if she wants me to ask her out in front of the school then that's what I have to do for her to be my girlfriend. It's time to nut up or shut up.

" Okay if that is what I have to do to be with you then I will. Don't expect it tomorrow I have to come up with a plan." I said with words that came from my heart.

" You are really going to do it? Wow you are bolder than I thought." Emily smirked.

" Just to let you know it's going to be really hard controlling myself around you because right now I want to kiss you." I said looking at her lips and biting down on mine. I can't wait until I get to taste those sexy ass lips.

" Well you better hurry up with that plan of yours." Emily said as she leaned over kissing my cheek and I blushed. " There is more where that came from." She said with a wink.

" Come on just one kiss! You weren't stopping my when we were in the bathroom!" I begged. Hate to admit this but I'm super desperate.

" Sorry Hanna friends don't kiss each other." She giggled and I pouted like a baby.

" That's is no far." I pouted and crossed my arms like a three year old.

" If it makes you feel better, you look really cute when you do that." she smirked.

" Yeah whatever." I laughed.

" Girls! Dinner is ready!" Pam yelled from the Kitchen.

" Come on I know you are hungry." Emily said getting up from the couch and held her hand out for me. I smile and took her hand. " Yeah that whole conversation made me work up an appetite." I said a she pulled me up then we headed to the dining room.

* * *

><p><strong>Pam's POV<strong>

I over heard the girls conversation I have to say I am really proud of Emily. She has really grown to loves who she is I look back and I feel bad the I wasn't a great source of support when Emily came out. I wasn't a good mother at all, when Emily brought girls home to meet me I would try my best to be rude and push whom ever Emily was dating out of her life. It worked but that just messed up my relationship with Emily completely. We had fights almost every day, all that drama was to much for Emily because she tried to kill herself. If anything happen to my baby girl because of me I wouldn't know what to do. After that whole situation I straighten up and saw that it doesn't matter who you love or your sexual orientation you are still a person and shouldn't be treated any differently. Before we moved Emily had a girl friend named April, they really opened my eyes up on people who love each other or so I thought. Emily and April had been dating for seven months, Emily was really happy for once until she found out April had been cheating on her ever since they started dating with a guy. Emily had a full on fall out she wouldn't eat,sleep or go to school. I was really unhappy that Emily was hurt like that and she didn't deserve that. Eventually she moved on over time she was starting to become her old self again. Wayne had to be relocated so we moved here to rosewood. Hanna looks like a nice girl that would treat Emily right but looks can be deceiving at least that is what I learned about April. I swear if she ever hurts Emily like April did I will hunt her down. The three of us sat at the dining table and ate. I needed to get to know Hanna, I had a couple of questions to ask her.

" Hey mom, can you pass the rolls?" Emily asked and I passed them her way. " Thanks."

" Mrs. Fields this is really good." Hanna said as she ate her mashed potatoes.

" Thank you Hanna and please call me Pam." I said to her.

" Well Pam this is really good." Hanna repeated and smiled at me.

" Oh honey please this is out of a box except for the chicken and green beans." I chuckled.

" Mom I thought that you were working late. How come you're home early?" Emily asked me.

" Well everybody got to go home early because the whole computer system got shut down, they said it has a virus and won't be fixed until tomorrow." I explained.

" Oh I was caught off guard when rung the door bell rang." Emily said looking over at Hanna.

" Hanna can I ask you some questions?" I asked her.

" Oh boy here we go again, you don't have to answer them Hanna." Emily warned Hanna.

" No it's okay Emily. Ask away Pam." Hanna said sitting her fork down and putting her full attention on me.

" Okay, what have your passed relationships been like?" I asked her and Emily sighed heavily at my question.

" Uh well I have only been in one real relationship but that didn't end to well." Hanna told me. I didn't want to get up in her personal life just yet so the was the end of the past relationship questions.

" Have you ever been in a relationship with a girl?" I asked her and Emily completely face-palmed.

" Well no but I've always been gay just never really came out the closet. I would like to though." Hanna answered honestly while looking at Emily when she said her last sentence. I'm really surprised+ with how honest Hanna is being. Now it's time to ask a question I already know the answer to.

" Hanna, what happened in the bathroom that Emily said can't happen again?" I asked looking in between the to Hanna looked at Emily who was shaking her head 'no'.

" You know about that?" Hanna asked me.

" Yes now answer the question." I smiled waiting for the answer.

" Well Emily and I were about to kiss before you came. We didn't I swear." Hanna answer quickly.

" I'm glad you were honest with me Hanna by the way I didn't know friends almost kissed." I laughed then taking a sip from my drink.

" I'm going to the bathroom, excuse me." Emily said getting up pretty fast because she was embarrassed. I waited until Emily was out of sight until I spoke with Hanna again.

" Look here Hanna I like you and I pretty sure Emily does to, so if I were you I wouldn't do anything that would hurt her." I said and Hanna nodded.

" That would be the last thing I would ever do to her. I may look like it but I don't go around breaking peoples hearts. I barely know Emily so I wouldn't want to break her heart, especially if I want to be with her really badly. So you have nothing to worry about I have good intentions." Hanna smiled.

" Good but if you ever do break her heart, just know my husband is in the army and I have ways to track you down." I said to her and she wiped the smile off her face.

" Understood." She said with her voice cracking a little. Emily came back from her trip to the bathroom. I stopped asking questions and we finished talking and laughing at dinner until it was time for Hanna to go.

* * *

><p><strong>Emily's POV<strong>

_A week and a half later..._

I'm truly getting tired of waiting for Hanna to make a move. Just last week she was all flirty and trying to kiss me but since then she is acting like we are the best of buddy's. I guess this is my fault putting all this pressure on her, to much she can handle. I mean if Hanna really wanted to go out with me badly she would've came up with her so called 'plan' but she hasn't. The four of us have been hanging out a lot and it's been fun having sleep over and stuff but I mostly like it when Hanna and I cuddle up during a movie. That's the closet thing to a loving manner between us, I mean Hanna doesn't even flirt with me as much anymore. Someone else has though her name is Samara she is really sweet to me. I'd be lying if I said I didn't have some type of feeling for her, but not as much as Hanna. I don't know what to do. Should I wait out for Hanna or Should I start a relationship with Samara? Ugh this is so confusing.

" Hey Emily." Samara said walking up to my locker.

" Oh hey Samara. How are you?" I greeted her with a quick hug.

" I'm good, I was wondering if you would like to go to the movies with me Friday?" Samara asked me with a smile.

" Like a date?" I asked her. _Maybe this is my chance, but I shouldn't rush into anything. I have to keep my options open._

" Yea I mean we have been getting close lately so I guess you can call it a date." She said truthfully. It was true we have been getting close but I still have unresolved feelings for Hanna.

" Umm I'll have to check to see if I'm free." I told her which was totally a lie.

" Oh okay just text me and let me know what is good for you. I have to go to the bathroom see you in a few at lunch." Samara hugged me and headed down the hallway towards the ladies room.

" Hey Emily what were you doing talking to Samara?" Spencer asked as she and Aria walked up to me.

" Yea you two looked a little too friendly, what's up with that?" Aria asked right after Spencer asked her question.

" Well she just asked me out." I said smiling a little.

"WHAT!" The yelled in unison.

" You said no right?" Spencer asked looking like she wanted me to say I didn't accept the offer.

" Wow what is the big deal? I told her I have too check if I'm free which I am but I'm not going on a date with her." I said to them as I made a weird face.

" Phew, that is a relief." Aria huffed out and Spencer sighed like worry had been lifted off her shoulders.

" Seriously what is wrong with Samara?" I asked them.

" Nothing is wrong with her we just thought that you had a something going on with Hanna." Spencer said and Aria nodded.

" I thought I did too, but it doesn't look like nothing is happening with her. I mean she is just my friend at least that is how she is acting. It's like she doesn't even like me as more than a friend now." I sighed and pushed some of my hair out of my face.

" Emily you just have to give her a little more time, trust me she'll come around." Aria smirked and looked at Spencer.

" Do you know how long I've waited for her? It's my fault that I believe she would actually ask me out in front of the whole school. I mean who I'm I kidding that stuff only happens in movies." I said out loud but It was like I was talking to myself.

" Come on Em, cheer up she just might surprise you one day." Spencer said putting a hand on my shoulder.

" Yea. Now let's head to lunch." Aria said as she hooked her arm with mine and practically dragged me into the cafeteria.

We arrived to the lunchroom. We made our way through the lunch line which was long. I wonder why Aria and Spencer were so worried if I said yes to go out with Samara. I mean I know they want Hanna and I to go out but just don't see that happening because of how Hanna has been acting. They were acting really weird with our little conversation about Hanna. Speaking of Hanna where the heck is she. I look around to see if I could spot Hanna anywhere but instead I find Samara smiling at me and waved and I did the same. I turned around and found Spencer and Aria giving me a weird face and I just shrugged at them. We finally got our food and made our way to a table.

" Hey guys where is Hanna?" I asked them as we sat down.

" Oh she should be here in a little bit." Spencer answered my question and smiled at Aria.

" What is she doing?" I asked my follow up question.

" I don't know she just said she would be a couple of minutes late." Aria said then put a french fry in her mouth.

" Oh okay" I said and began to eat my food still wondering about Hanna. I look up ever once in a while to see either Spencer or Aria staring at me and smiling then they would quickly look away as I caught them in the act. I looked at them one more time and they were both smiling at me then looked at each other and giggled.

" Okay spill it. What is up with you two?" I asked getting slightly annoyed with them.

" Nothing." They said in unison.

" Well why do guys keep looking at me and smiling and giggling? What do I have something on my face? I would like to know why you guys are laughing at me." I told them and picked up a napkin and wiped my face in case I did have something on my face.

" We're just excited Emily." Spencer said smiling.

" Yea and you look fine, you have nothing on your face and we are not laughing at you. There is no joke." Aria said to me.

" What? We are you guys excited? Plus that still doesn't explain why you two are acting weird." I told them not very amused.

" Why are we excited? The question is why aren't you excited. Look." Spencer pointed behind me and I turned around and saw two tall boys that I didn't recognize, one was carrying a big box of chocolate and the other was carrying a bouquet of beautiful red roses.

" Excuse me, are you Emily Fields?" One of them asked as they walked up too our table.

" Yea that's me." I answered and had a confused look on my face.

" Well then these are for you." The other boy said and then they handed me the box and flowers.

" Thank you. Who are these from?" I asked them before they walked away.

" Someone who really likes." The boy says to me and they leave. I look back at Spencer and Aria and they had there phones out recording me. That is when it popped in my head these are from Hanna but why are they recording me. They smiled at me for the thousandth time and Aria nodded her head behind me. I saw Hanna walking in the cafeteria with a mega phone. She got on top of a empty table that sat in the middle of the lunchroom.

" Excuse me may I have everyone's attention?" Hanna asked through the loud mega phone. After hearing that everyone had their eyes on Hanna. She cleared her throat before she spoke again.

" I know what all of you are thinking but there is a very good reason I'm up here. I have an important question for someone Special." She said looking around until she found me then she smiled. Then I knew what exactly what was about to happen. Hanna was going to ask me out!

" Many of you know me but you don't really know me. You don't know what I feel inside, you only know what is on the outside. Now on the inside my mind, heart and the pit of my stomach tell me things. My mind tells me that I should go for what I want. My heart shows me how strongly I can love and care for someone. The butterflies in my stomach helps me realize the things I love about that someone. Now that someone is very special to me ever since the first day _she_ came to this school. Yeah I said she, this girl that I'm talking about is kind, caring, funny and breathtakingly beautiful. I love they way she smiles, the way she laughs, the way she looks at me. The way she makes me feel loved and most importantly the way she makes me feel. When I see her my heart skips a beat, when I think of her I smile like crazy. When she leaves she is all I think about until I see her again. There is just something about her that makes everything okay." Hanna said walking around the table so everyone can hear her. During her speech the were a ton of "aww's" from girls and the guys where whistling. I myself was about to cry because this is the sweetest and best thing that anyone has done for me. I guess Hanna was right when she said dreams do come true.

"I know I'm boring you guys but it's almost over and I hope it ends the way I want it to. This takes a lot of guts to come up here and talk about your feels with the whole school. I mean you should feel how fast my pulse is beating. I came up her to ask someone out. So without me blabbing on Emily Fields will you go out with me?" Hanna finally said. I looked around and everyone is looking at me with smiles and a lot of them were shaking their head yes including Aria and Spencer. I caught Samara's eyes and she just shrugged and got up and left probably knowing what my answer was going to be. I feel bad for her but at the same time I am extremely happy. Everything was going in slow motion I looked at Hanna and she was still on top of the table looking like she was praying I would say yes. I stood up and said yes. In that moment everyone went wild and the band came in and started playing. Hanna jumped off the table and made her way through the crowd towards me. When she got to me I threw my arms around her neck and hugged her very tightly.

" Thank you so much Hanna. That was so sweet no one has ever done anything like that for me before. I'm glad you did this because I was stating to lose hope in you." I said as let go off her.

" Didn't I say I fight for what I want? It just took some time to work up the nerve and some planning. So how about that kiss?" She asked me with a smirk. Then I heard Spencer and Aria start to chant 'kiss kiss kiss' and soon they whole cafeteria was chanting including some teachers. I had no other choice I leaned in and captured Hanna's lips and kiss her slowly then pulled away.

" That was way better than I ever imagined." She said still in a daze from the kiss.

" No, this is better than I imagined." I said looking around.

" I love you." Hanna spat out and smiled at me.

" Oh I can tell and I love you too." I said then she pulled me into another kiss. This is literally the best day of my life.

**Sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo did you like it or what? I think it was totally cute. If this ever happened to me I would totally die of happiness like I did when I wrote this. You know what to do so drop me a review. Hey that rhymes lol. Tell me what you think! Thanks LOVES!**


End file.
